A currency detector or currency validator is a device that determines whether bills are genuine or counterfeit. These devices can be used in many automated machines found in retail kiosks, self-checkout machines, gaming machines, transportation parking machines, automatic fare collection machines, vending machines, and the like. In addition to accepting currency, currency validators may dispense currency, for example, to provide change for a retail transaction or “cash-back” to a customer. Bills may be dispensed one at a time, but this requires the user to remove each bill before the next bill can be dispensed, which is time consuming and requires excessive user interaction with the currency validator.